


Raph's Why

by stayingindoors



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, angry raph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot about Raph and his temper. Raph doesn't understand why, but maybe talking to his brothers will help. A drabbly sort of character study and slight brotherly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raph's Why

Raph didn't mean to yell at his brothers.

He didn't mean to tell Mikey that nobody ever wants to spend time with him because he's so loud and annoyingly cheerful.

He didn't mean to tell Leo to go away because nobody cares about his stupid lectures.

He didn't mean to tell Donnie he was a useless ninja failure.

He didn't mean to run into the sewers leaving his family calling urgently after him. He didn't mean to keep running when all he wanted to do was turn around and tell them all he's sorry.  
Raph doesn't mean to get so angry all the time. He doesn't mean to run into battle without a plan, jeopardizing the family's safety. Raph doesn't mean to yell so much. He doesn't mean to almost always resort to violence.  
His brothers blame his temper. Out loud, Raph agrees with them. But, really Raph blames himself. He doesn't understand why he can't control himself. He doesn't understand why he can't watch what comes out of his mouth.

Why?

So now, here he is sitting alone in the stinking sewers. All because he doesn't know why.

Suddenly Raph hears a few splashes near him and a voice that whispers "Mikey! Shh! He is probably going to hear us and run away again. But, if he cant hear us he might not," to which a different voice replies "Sorry."

Raph looks up just in time to see his three brothers come around the corner nearest to where he is sitting. "Hey Raph," Donnie says quietly taking a tentative step forward. "Are you ok?"

Raph frowns and says, "Yeah. I'm fine. You guys ok? I kinda yelled a lot." Which was really his way of saying sorry and his brothers knew it.

"It's ok!... It's mostly my fault anyway." Mikey scuffs his foot against the cold stone ground of the sewer.

"No. It's not," Raph says firmly."It's mine. I just need to learn to control my temper a bit more. I mean, I know we all irritate each other at some point, but I don't see any of you being so hurtful. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to... although it would probably be easier to control myself if you all weren't quite so annoying."

Donnie, Mikey and Leo exchange surprised glances at Raph's softness and momentary vulnerability.

Leo clears his throat and says quietly "If it makes things easier for you, we will try to be less annoying. Right guys?"

"No promises!" Mikey proclaims loudly.

Raph laughed. Maybe controlling himself and understanding why wont be so hard after all.


End file.
